Harry potter and the Search
by evc
Summary: POST HBP! PLEASE REVIEW, it keeps us writting. Harry was awake, which was not uncommon for the 2 weeks he had already been at the Dursley’s. Ever since the funeral of Dumbledore, Harry found it hard to sleep. When ever he slept he had nightmares...
1. Chapter 1

Harry was awake, which was not uncommon for the 2 weeks he had already been at the Dursley's. Ever since the funeral of Harry's Headmaster Dumbledore, Harry found it hard to sleep. When ever he slept he had nightmares about all the horrible things that had happened, and all the things Harry was afraid of that would happen. But tonight Harry was awake, because he couldn't sleep due to the letter that he received that morning, it was a letter from his best friend Ronald Weasley.

_Hey Harry,_

_How are you doing? Well stupid question if you asked me, every one's shaken up, but hey it's nice to be asked. Well good news, where coming to pick you up tomorrow 8 o'clock in the morning. Sorry it's early, but it's the only time we can come pick you up, as it's the big day as Mum is referring to it. Also I don't know if you want to start looking for "you know what" but if not yet, you can stay the rest of the holiday or whenever with us. _

_Ron_

_P.S Hermione says hello, Hermione arrived today._

"You know what" was the reason why Harry's floor had been covered with pieces of paper with writing all over them (he had packed them in his trunk). Harry ever since he got back to the Dursley's and when ever he couldn't sleep, would write ideas of what horcruxes could be and places where he could find them. Harry also had a long list of every single person he knew or could think of, that either had the first name that started with R or even the last name that started with B. In hope that once back into the magical world he could research into whether these people had changed their name, to fit the initials R.A.B. R.A.B was an unidentified person who had taken and hopefully destroyed, a horocrux that himself and Dumbledore had been looking for, the night that Dumbledore died.

Harry not wanting to think about anything that had to do with Dumbledore, as it only made things worse, looked back over the letter and became apprehensive as Ron mentioned the chance to stay with the Wesley's all holidays. Harry made a promise to Dumbledore that he world return to the Dursley's until his 17th Birthday, an aged that when reached was considered being of age, in the magical world. With thoughts of his birthday and hopefully staying at the burrow ,Harry fell into a deep slumber.

Harry was woken by a scream, a scream he all to recognized as his mother. Shaken by the nightmare he turned to his clock, and very thankful that he had packed the night before, as it read 7:32 am. Harry got dressed and dragged his trunk down the stairs, and thought, what not a better time then now, to tell the Dursley's that he was leaving and would return shortly to live his remaining time at the Dursley's.

"Still alive I see boy, thought you where dead, by that smell coming from you room" Said Uncle Vernon sounding very disappointed. Harry ignored the comment and began to speak. "I'm leaving shortly; The Wesley's are picking me up." But before Harry could finish his Aunt Petunia piped up "But you can't Dumbledore said you must stay here until your birthday" Harry cringing at the use of Dumbledore's name as if it was said by a friend, someone that knew him. "He's gone, dead, so what does it matter. But I will be back ONLY because I made a promise that I would."

"No." Shrieked Aunt Petunia, shocked by the fact that the wizard that carried such power and respect was gone. Harry just fed up by his Aunt Petunia attitude, "what would she know, she didn't know him, why is she sad", Harry said to himself as he left to wait for the Wesley's outside.

Harry did not have to wait long to see a long luxurious car driving up Privet Drive , to only stop at number 4, and see his best friends in the whole entire world, jumped out of it.

"Ron, Hermione I'm so happy to see you. Nice cars"

"Harry" Hermione shrieked as she ran to hug Harry.

"Hey Harry. A ministry car. Only got them, so we could pick up the chosen one. Hey Hermione, let the bloke breath"

"Oh sorry"

"Come on Harry lets go home, dad's waiting in the car."

Harry looked towards the car seeing Mr. Weasley looking around fascinated by the muggle world. "Yeah let's go home," Harry said sighing, as he thought he would tell his friend later about having to returning to Privet drive.

**Hey guys my first fanfic, well tell me what you think greatly appreciated. Need the encouragement to keep writing. Oh i know it short, needed to get one out there and see how it goes.**

**Peace out**

**P.S Don't tell me how bad my grammar is, because I already know. I'm trying my hardest.**


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner had Harry thought about returning to Privet Drive, was he at the Burrow. Harry believing the ministry car had very similar characteristic to the infamous Knight Bus, but before Harry could thank the driver, it was gone, confirming his beliefs.

Harry followed Ron and Hermione into the Burrow, only to find it in full chaos. Mrs. Weasley was ordering house elves around, "No that is to go out side. That is the centerpieces for the tables" but soon cried "Harry darling" as she ran and hugged Harry very similar to Hermione's hug, as she squeezed the breath out if him. "Oh Harry I am so happy to see you, have you eaten, no of course not in here I will heat something up. Ron take Harry's things up to Fred and George's room, now" Ron offended as she was ordering him round like a house elf took Harry's trunk.

Harry looking at Hermione shocked as she seemed very unnerved by the fact that house elves where being ordered round, and as the founder of S.P.E.W (a house elf liberation group), she was not making a fuss. Hermione like she had been taking occlumecy answered Harry's thoughts. "I thought Mrs. Weasley could use some help, and as the house elves at Hogwarts haven't been doing anything, due to the uncertainty of what will happen, they where all to happy to come to work even if they had to do it for pay. I think some house elves are starting to come round and see that being paid is fair". Harry shocked to Hermione's brilliance only could say "brilliant, Hermione"

Once Harry was finished, was ordered to go and get changed so he could seat people, as the ceremony was to begin shortly. As he walked to Fred and Georges room he passed Ginny's, tempted to knock on the door only to find the door to swing open and Ginny crashing into him. Ginny looking like she was going scream then noticed it was Harry and her mood changed to tears as she ran down the stairs, Harry called after her "Ginny, Ginny come back." Only to hear her steps fading away. Harry once reached his room got changed into his dress robes, very quickly, in hope to find Ginny, so he could talk to her before the ceremony began. But no luck as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he was ordered to, with all the Weasley's, to start seating people. Harry seating people also looking for Ginny got him into trouble, as he was distracted, as he nearly seated a witch from the Ministry on top of a goblin from Gringgots. Harry decided to give up on finding Ginny and no sooner had he seated every one he and Hermione went to find a seat with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as the wedding began.

The rest of Bill's siblings where part of the wedding. As the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle Harry shifted his gaze of the second bridesmaid, as it was Ginny and she looked stunning. Hermione noticing his discomfort said quietly "You need to talk with her Harry. I know why you did it, but it's not going to stop, Voldermort from going after her. And think what happened if he killed her, and you never had then chance to be with her". Those words struck him heavily, Harry was so distracted by what she had said that he only realized that the wedding was over, when every one was standing and cheering as Bill and Fleur walked back down the aisle. "Wasn't that beautiful?" Mrs. Weasly asked through tears". Harry looking at Ginny said "Yes it was". And began to walk, towards Ginny.

"Ginny!"

"I don't want to talk to you Harry."

"Yes, you do" he said as Ginny began to walk away.

"I made a mistake" that sentence stopped Ginny in her tracks.

"You, what?"

"I made a mistake; I should never have broken up with you…. I love you Ginny, and I can't bear not to be with you" Harry was just as shocked as Ginny was, by what he said. Ginny walked towards Harry and "slap". She had slapped Harry right across the face.

"Ouch."

"That is to remind you that, that will happen again, if you ever make a stupid mistake like that again, you got it?"

"I got it." and with that Ginny took Harry's hand and walked back to the reception.

Harry was so surprised that it was all it took, but it was because as much as Harry had hurt her, she loved him and knowing that he loved her made everything right.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry had the best sleep he could ever remember, all because of Ginny. He had time of his life at the reception, because he was with a person that he loved and loved him as much as he loved her. But Harry realized that today was the day that he had to tell his friends, and their family he was to return to the Dursleys, and it was also time to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley the plans for Hogwarts or more appropriate, their plans not for Hogwarts.

Harry walked down the stairs to find every single person of the Weasley family there (excluded the newlyweds who where honeymooning in Australia), and Moony, Tonks, and Mad eye who where insisted to stay by Mrs. Weasley as they where there to the early hours of the morning. Harry glanced at Remus and Tonks holding hands, they where finally open about their relationship, they where in love. He saw Ginny smiling at him boy did he love her.

"Morning Harry", Harry didn't respond he only walked to the head of the table and said. "I'm returning to the Dursleys later today, I made a promise to Dumbledore that I would until my birthday".

"Well I guess that's alright, that's only another 2 weeks away, and a promise, is a promise, now sit down and eat". Said Mrs. Weasley being very understanding. But Harry didn't sit down. "I'm also not going Hogwarts"

"Now, don't be silly Harry, Hogwarts will reopen, I'm sure"

"Mrs. Weasley I'm not going, even if it does reopen". Just as Harry had finished Ron and Hermione jumped up and said "either are we". Mrs. Weasley was shocked, but what shocked every one even Harry, Ron and Hermione was when Ginny stood up and said "me either". Harry looked at Ginny mouth open. "First of all Ginny, don't even think about it, and secondly Harry, why aren't you returning. This isn't about you –know- who, is it. Just because Dumbledore has gone doesn't mean the Order of Phoenix won't defeat him."

"_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_". Every one looked shocked. It was Remus the first to speak, "That's the prophecy isn't it".

"Yeah it is so I don't have a choice, well actually, I was given a choice by Dumbledore, but I chose to fight. Even if I don't survive, just as long as I knew that every one I cared about got to live a safe life and to experience love. Every one in this room deserves the chance to grow old, the chance to find love and to watch their children grow up, marry, and then watch your grandchildren grow up. It's not fair that we have to live scared, and I'm the only person who can put a stop to all this suffering. I 'm not saying I'm going to come out on top, but I have an advantage I know what love is". He said this as he faced Ginny. "Voldermort never had that, the love from parents, love from friends he never had it. I know why he is fighting for a life without it, because he doesn't understand what it it, what it feels like to be loved by family, to be looked after, to think that the world is at peace, just because you are with a special person. I have to fight!". Turning to Mrs. Weasley pleading his case."I have a mission to complete before I can take Voldemort down, and Mrs. Weasley with your blessing, I need Ron and Hermione"

Harry looked at all the people in the room they where full of tears, even the Weasley men. Though tears Mrs. Weasley said, "It's not like I could of stopped you anyway, your all of age, but you have my blessing".

"Thankyou" and Harry walked back to his bedroom.

Once in his bedroom, Harry locked the door and Harry broke down. He began to violently sop, he couldn't stop the tears. He thought to himself, "I have never cried like this, I don't think I have ever cried". And through this revelation he knew what he was doing. He was mourning, mourning for Dumbledore, for Sirius, for Cedric Diggory and for his parents. With happy thoughts of all these people Harry fell into a deep slumber.

>>>>>>

Harry woke to find Ron and Hermione in his room.  
"Hey guys."  
Hermione, jumped of her seat and began to hug Harry. "Oh Harry your awake. You know exactly what to say."  
"What do you mean?I just told the truth."  
"Harry everyone who was down there sat for hours speechless. You have put everything in prespective. You have shown to everyone that there is a reason to fight. And not only that every one is so impressed on how grown up you are and how well your taking everything..."  
Harry abit ashamed stopped Hermione. "Well thats not true, I spent the first half hour in my room crying." Harry proud of what great friends he had, by them only showing concern and not laughing in his face, went on. "I havn't mourned for any of the deaths that i have experienced. I have been here pretending that i'm stong that i can take this. But i can't,I hate that this has happened to me, but I guess if it had happened to anyone else they probably would of died in their first year. But these deaths only make me more determined to finish him off." Hermione began to cry again, muttering somthing about 'being so impressed, and proud'. Harry faced Ron, Ron only just shrugged his shoulders. Harry forced Hermione off his shoulder, "Hermione, Ron, we have got to get things started..."

Harry was outside with the rest of the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks (Mad Eye Moody had returned to the minstry), waiting for the Minisrty car to pull up. As it pulled up everyone began to hug Harry, whispering encouragement into his ear.Harry had never felt so loved in all his life. "Guy'sI will be back in two weeks, I'm not leaving yet". Everyone laughed half hearterly. He kissed Ginny softly and jumped in the car. As it pulled away he waved back. Harry was sad that he was having to return to the Dursley's but he hoped it would go fast.

Before he left, he had spoken to Ron and Hermione, of all the things they had to research before they could start there search for horcruxes.Wellthey had to begin some where. Hermione and Ron would do most of the research, as they had more access, unlike Harry. But Harry couldn't do much, but he would be doing alot of reading, thatnks to Hermione. Hermione had informed Harry, that she would be sending a large assortment of books on advanced defence spells, charms and fighting. Harry was thankfull, but thought it usless seeing as he could not yet prectice them due to being underage, but atlease reading them would get him started.Harry began to think of Ginny but his thoughts quickly disapeared as he saw the Dursleys house in sight. Harry got out of the car, breathing in deeply opened the door and walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had spent the first four days reading, Hermione had sent 8 books in total for Harry to read. When Harry wasn't reading he was writing, writing letters to Ginny, just to tell her that he was thinking about her. Harry had also sent a few letters of importance. He sent one to the Weasley twins in hope they could help with some defense equipment, and things they wouldn't sell, reminding them the unfortunate event where Malfoy got away, using one of their inventions. He also sent one to Remus in hope he would help Harry on his trip to visit his family home.

Remus sent his letter back immediately saying "give me a time and date and I will lead you there." The letter from Fred and George didn't come until the start of Harry's last week at the Dursley's.

_Harry, pal, mate,_

_We knew this letter would come, but we did not expect it so soon, we didn't realize you had matured so much to see how ingenious we actually are. But then again you are our first and only investor; and to invest in something so brilliant, well you must have got that gift from your mate Voldey because you certainly don't have any of those qualities. _

_Well first thing first, like always we are already one step ahead of you. After last year we began to make a defense line, just for you, and don't worry none of those gits will get their hands on our quality stuff, ohh including those death eaters as well. Well I guess we could expand our line for Ron and Hermione._

_Well we shall show you our line when you return to the burrow, but until then, say hello to your cousin for us. _

_Fred and George_

Harry found that reading made the days go fast and in no time Harry woke to the morning of the 30th.Harry founda letter from the Weasley's saying that they shall pick him up at 12.01 sharp that night. Harry excitedly got up and packed. Once packed, Harry left his room to have breakfast with the Dursley's and to inform them of the great news that they to would enjoy.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well I'm leaving tonight 12.01 sharp; you will finally be rid of me!"

"Well I do think that is something to be happy about, ey Petunia." Vernon said with a chuckle. Petunia did not seem pleased in the thought at all. Harry like his Uncle disregarded Petunia's emission of compassion due to an upset stomach or something. Mrs. Dursley certainly does not show compassion, especially to her nephew, she always saw Harry as a disgrace to their family. Harry got up and left for his room in hope that devouring him self in books would make the time pass quickly.

Harry looked up from his book; he heard a knock on his door. The Weasley's could not be here yet it's not yet dark. "Come in." To Harry's surprise, Aunt Petunia walked in. Never had Aunt Petunia seen Harry's room as a place of privacy, so why did she feel the need to knock. "Harry, I need to get this out." Harry didn't feel the need to interrupt he wanted to see where this would go, so Aunt Petunia went on. "Harry, I know I have never shown you any love, any compassion, or any understanding," Harry muttered quietly "that's an understatement". "Well the truth is Harry, I loved you mother, she was my blood, my sister. I was always jealous of her; she had the undivided attention of my parents. But when that Lord Voldemort, killed her I told myself that, that magic is the reason why my only sister died, I was devastated. So when you turned up on my door step, I never wanted to see another member of my family succumb to magic. I knew you would be like them so in the hope of treating you horrendous, I hoped it would squash the magic out of you." Harry laughed at the thought, what good would that do. "I know Harry, the way I treated you is inexcusable. But I have always loved you Harry, even though I have never shown you it. Well Harry good luck, I have always believed in you." And with that Aunt Petunia left his room.

Harry sat for a while just going through what his Aunt Petunia had said. How much did she really know? By the time Harry had gone over the scene numerous times he found that it would only be 10 minutes till the Weasley's arrived. Harry was in the front lounge room at 11.59. Harry watched the seconds pass. Simultaneously as the clock in the Dursley's lounge room chimed, a loud bang filled the street of Privet Drive. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket. Harry opened the front door he looked out side and saw a large mass of death eaters walking down Privet Drive.

"I'm going to cover you but you need to get to Ms Figgs she will be able to help you. Ok on the count of three you are going to run to Ms Figg's, I'm going to try and distract them while you run". Harry looked at the Dursley's he wasn't even sure if the Dursley's fully comprehended what he had said but he didn't have time to reassure them." One, two THREE" The Dursley's ran as fast as they could, Harry was shouting every spell he could think of, even the one's he had read in a book and hadn't even practice. The Dursley's had disappeared in to the house. Harry hid behind a wall trying to think what to do next.

"Come on, think Harry" all Harry wanted to do was run and hide. But the Weasley's will be arriving any second to collect him he didn't want any one to get hurt. Harry stood tall gained composure and stood to front the death eaters. There would have been about 50 death eaters. Harry new this was a death wish there is no way he could face them and defeat all off them. All he wanted to do was make sure the Weasley's arrive and leave safely, so Mr. Weasley could inform the order and capture as many death eaters as possible, but that meant Harry had to take down as many death eaters before they arrive. Harry wasn't sure how they where going to get to Privet Drive, he hoped they where arriving in a Ministry car because that meant they would see what was happening before they got in to the line of fire.

Harry threw as many curses as he could and summoning there wands from them. Harry had taken down around 5 death eaters, not much compared to how many there where. A loud crack came from the Dursley's house Harry thought no they had apparated to the Dursley's house. "Please don't come out side" they would get hit. Harry saw the door open he screamed "NO" but to late Remus was hit by a curse. Mr. Weasley, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Tonks and a dozen or so other aurors Harry had never met began to fight. Harry leapt beside Remus. He was hurt not dead but hurt badly, his breathing shortened Harry didn't know what to do. Harry thought why, why does this always happen to people I care about most, this cant happen. He looked at Mr. Weasley trying to defend himself against so many Death Eaters, "I can't let this happen to any one else I love". A surge of energy filled Harry. He didn't know what was happening but he got up and stood among the aurors.

"Harry get back", yelled Mr. Weasley. Through that distracting Harry saw a death eater throw a curse aimed right at Mr. Weasley. Harry yelled "No" But for some unknown reason he through his arm out and a surge of blue energy emitted from his hand and not only did it hit the Death Eater but hit the Death Eaters behind him also. "Harry, that's about 30 Death Eaters down", Harry was shocked, as was Mr. Weasley looking stunned yelled "Keep going!" Harry tried but he couldn't, he tried with all his might but nothing happened. Majority of the Death Eaters that where still standing disapperated, shocked by the energy that emitted from the boy they where trying to capture. With in no time there was no movement from the other side. They where either stunned or gone.

All those who where there turned and looked at Harry, either in awe or frightened as like Harry might explode. "I'm calling for aurors to come and captured these Death Eaters, this is on of the biggest captures where ever had", said Kingsley Shacklebolt as he looked at Harry in awe. "Better get you to the Borrow, the Dursley's are already there, Remus is fine. Tonks has taken him to Mungo's". Said Mr. Weasley, Harry tried to talk, "Ah Harry every one is wanting to here this, may as well explain it in a large group so you wont have to repeat your self". Harry took hold of Mr. Weasley's arm; with a slight chuckle and they were gone.


End file.
